


Dust and Gold

by SweetCyanide



Category: Karanduun (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Other, awts, goodnight duran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCyanide/pseuds/SweetCyanide
Summary: Why are we so incomplete, When all I own is dust just dust and gold
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Dust and Gold

Duran awoke to the sunlight bleeding in through the small space of the curtains.

It was a beautiful day. It was as if his own power wasn’t tearing him apart from the inside. Samiel told him very sternly, that any more strain on his body and he was going to die.

He laughed, he knew.

The Kampanaryo held many secrets, it was why he was there. Why when they asked him to join, he said yes.

If you think about it, no ordinary being would stay in a place that only reminded them of what they lost.  
That was why he was there.

Loss is what made him stay, loss is why he couldn’t bear to tell them the truth, and loss is why he would do everything in his power to keep Hiraya alive.

There was nothing back then. All there was, was a job and dust. His office just collecting dust as days past and he waited for the inevitable end of his watch. Each day was just a waiting game for when the first key would present itself.

Then they arrived. Bright eyed, almost hopeful, and almost innocent. Like Martinez.

Martinez was his first mistake, the last death he promised to fate.

He took a deep breath, a great finality was at the horizon. He just had to wait.

* * *

When he saw Martinez it was as if all his mistakes had come rushing back. Death didn’t change much apparently, Martinez was still taller, and his eyes just as intense as the day he picked him up off the streets.

“Hi, kuya…” Martinez’s voice lost all sense of bravado and was once again just another kid he picked off of the streets.

Inday wasn’t there anymore. He didn’t have to hold back.

He stood after much difficulty and limped towards Martinez, each movement strained his body and all he could hear is the ringing in his ears.

There was fear on Martinez’s face, seeing it was almost nostalgic but sad because Duran only ever saw fear on Martinez’s face was when the boy felt guilty.

“Kuya, wag kang-”

Duran lunged forward and pulled Martinez into a hug. Martinez steadied themselves when he realized what was happening. Both of them fell onto their knees, Martinez’s hands shaking as he stared blankly past Duran.

Duran took in a breath, he didn’t care if this was just another lie, he didn’t care if this Martinez was just a puppet, all he cared about was that he finally saw him again and it was another chance at saying goodbye.

“Pinapatawad kita.”

Martinez’s body began to shake at the sound of those words. Duran clutched onto Martinez for whatever life he had left.

“Pinapatawad kita, Martinez,” he said again “Di mo na kailangan maging malungkot. Andito na ako.”

At those words, Martinez lost all resignation and wrapped his arms around his mentor. How a thousand years could feel like a moment when you see someone you thought you had lost so long ago.

“Di ko sinasadya, kuya,” Martinez said with a shaky voice “Di ko sinasadya.”

Duran wasn’t in the mood of taking Martinez’s bullshit, and flicked the boy on the back of the head.

“Gago,” Duran said “Alam ko,”

* * *

All there was in Duran’s office, was dust.

All there was left of Duran’s office… was dust.

But amidst the ruin and ashes, a book held pictures of Hiraya, held pictures of his old team, and held pictures of friends he made during his time in the Kampanaryo.

All there was left was dust, but look hard enough and you will find gold.

* * *


End file.
